El Ángel
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Luego de un duro parto, a Chich lei cuesta ver a su hijo porque sabe que se parece demasiado a Goku. Su Goku. Ese que se había ido para siempre dejándola sola con dos niños que tenía que criar en su ausencia. Por un momento, Chichi se sintió débil.


_**El ángel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Dedicado a: Joyce._

_Porque amas tanto a Goten que te lo mereces :3_

* * *

La pequeña criatura de cabellos negros y alborotados dormía en su cuna, como un tronco. Mirándolo, estaban su padre y Gohan. Lo contemplaban, como un milagro.

Y lo era.

El pequeño Goten era el último legado que había quedado de Goku. Y era tan parecido a él… que a ChiChi le daba mucho dolor en su corazón.

Soltó un pequeño quejido, y evitó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, esperaba que todos lo asumieran a que todavía sentía dolor por el parto.

—¡ChiChi! ¿No quieres verlo? —la nota de voz de su padre era tan alegre.

Ya lo había visto, pero no, no quería volver a hacerlo.

—No —dijo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su padre, a Gohan y al pequeño recién nacido.

Abuelo y nieto se miraron, extrañados y asustados.

—¿Quieres que solicite a una nodriza? —preguntó su padre con tanto amor que sentía por su hija.

—Sí —dijo la mujer.

—¿Mamá, qué tienes? —preguntó Gohan. ChiChi tan solo se encogió y se cubrió con el cobertor.

—Solo estoy cansada —aquello les quería decir que quería estar sola. Así que, algo confundidos, el niño y el hombre salieron dejando a madre e hijo en la habitación.

ChiChi ahogó un sollozo, no había podido liberar aquellas lágrimas por toda la fortaleza que debía mostrar.

Por Gohan, que había quedado dolido, como ella por la partida de Goku para siempre.

Por el pequeño Goten que llegaba al mundo y lo primero que debía sentir era alegría. Lo primero que debían ofrecerle era eso.

Pero ahora era inevitable, en la soledad de su habitación, comenzar a soltar la lágrimas.

No, no era un llanto de felicidad, como muchos pensarían. Era dolor lo que sentía, un dolor en su alma, al recordar que estaba sola, que debía criar a dos niños sola.

Y si bien ella era lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para hacerlo; era lo suficientemente capaz de darles todo el amor del mundo a sus pequeños, no evitaba que sufriera al saber que no tendría al lado, junto a ella, a quien fue su primer y único amor.

A Goku, quien siempre fue un hombre despistado en el tema del amor, a quien había que explicarle dos o tres veces lo que sentía, lo que debía hacer. Aquel con el cual a pesar de regañarlo tanto, lo amaba tanto.

Soltó un suspiro, tras ella, Goten soltó un quejido. Pero ella no se levantó.

Se sentía una mala madre, no queriendo ver a su hijo, pero en ese momento ella estaba pasando por un luto que no se había permitido pasar por su embarazo y que ahora, con los sentimientos a flor de piel por las hormonas, podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

Chichi lloró.

Dejó que lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, ahí a escondidas luego de aquel doloroso parto por fin podía llorar a Goku.

Su Goku.

Su pequeño Goten comenzó a llorar, como si sintiera el dolor de su madre, trayéndola a la realidad. La realidad de que tenía a su pequeño e indefenso hijo a su cargo. Alguien que requería amor, cariño, que requería que su madre lo mirara con amor y ternura mientras mamaba de su seno.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en la cuna. Su mano se apretó contra su pecho, su corazón arrugándose mientras el llanto de su bebé iba en aumento.

ChiChi se levantó, secando sus lágrimas, y se acercó lentamente a la cuna de su hijo. El parecido con Goku era tan increíble, que ChiChi creía ver a su marido como cuando lo había conocido: el pequeño e inocente niño con cola de mono, que le había prometido casarse con ella.

Acercó su mano, un poco temblorosa y acarició la mejilla de la criatura, secó suvementa una lágrima y sonrió cuando Goten acomodó su carita a la mano de su madre como si anhelada su toque.

Tal vez sí lo necesitara.

Lo tomó con sumo cuidado, porque Goten daba un aspecto tan supremamente delicado, como si fuera un pequeño ángel recién caído del cielo.

Delicado, indefenso, siempre requiriendo protección. Pero que en un futuro, debido a su sangre guerrera, se convertiría en alguien fuerte.

Y ella se encargaría en convertirlo.

Se hizo a un lado la bata, y acunando a la criatura en sus brazos, guió la boca del bebé a su seno para que comenzara a comer. Comía mucho, tal y como Gohan de pequeño.

Los ojitos oscuros de la criatura miraron a su mamá. Y había tanto en ellos, que el corazón de ChiChi, arrugado por el dolor, comenzó a llenarse nuevamente de luz.

La puerta sonó.

—ChiChi, querida. Volveré a casa. Te enviaré la nodriza.

—No —dijo la mujer con voz fuerte—. Yo puedo hacerlo —y le dio una sonrisa a su pequeño, que como si hubiera entendido, movió sus bracitos en dirección a ella… Como si quisiera abrazarla.

Sí, tal vez su Goku no estaba.

Sí, tal vez, dolorosamente no volvería.

Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, como siempre. Por Gohan, por Goten. Por ella misma, para seguir brindándole a sus hijos todo de ella y ser felices los tres.

Goten hizo un ruidito y ChiChi volvió a observarlo con una sonrisa.

Su pequeño Goten.

Su pequeño milagro inesperado.

Su Ángel.

* * *

_**Nota: No recordaba este fic hasta que me puse a buscar en las cosas que no había terminado xD**_

_**Muchos me dijeron de que era difícil ver a Chichi rechazando a su bebé al comienzo, de que ella era una mujer demasiado fuerte.**_

_**Pero Chichi es humana. Tiene debilidades y momentos de dudas.**_

_**Pero lo importante es que su bebé logró llenar su corazón de amor :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Los quiero.**_


End file.
